Dancing with a demon (MoriartyxReader)
by PurpleMochi
Summary: By chance you come across the charming demon James (Jim) Moriarty..and he just happens to take a shining to you of all people..lucky.. Please excuse my punctuation as English isn't my first language but I really hope you like it! The fic becomes really NSFW in chapter 3. (not yet uploaded) and there is a trigger warning..so don't read it if you're not into that kinda stuff :P
1. Dancing With A Demon (1)

Chapter 1,

You stand at the end of the line in Starbucks sighing,the usual Wednesday rush had just come in and you were caught at the end of it. The usual teens blabbering into their cellphones,the usual businessmen yelling into their phones, your eyes wandered and you watched people eat or drink,some typing away furiously and others casually chatting with each other. Things were as they normally were,the town that you live in is boring and consistent about it.

You feel a shove behind you forcing you to crash into the person in front of you. You turn and glare at the man who shoved you, another businessman. His suit was black,no..a very dark blue. He wore a tie the same navy colour but with off-white specks on it. It was accompanied by a white button-up . A workaholic for sure.

"What the hell?!" you ask..usually people like him carry themselves better. His hair had been combed back and not a hair was out of turned slightly pale

"Oh..I apologise sweetheart.I was running simly because I was being followed." He said with a smirk. "Please allow me to pay for your coffee,I insist"

His Dublin accent caught you off guard,you had always had a thing for Irish accents.

"Uhh..Okay. Are you still being followed? Is the guy gone?..Is he in here!?" you scanned the room for any shady looking characters. No one.

"Oh I highly doubt he'll be a problem anymore." His every syllable flirted. "Please allow me,what do you want?" He pointed to the menuboard. In all the clutter you had barely noticed you were at the front of the line.

"Oh..a ..Caramel Macchiato"

"One Caramel Macchiato and a Espresso Macchiato"  
The girl nodded and said "OK thats ₤ 7.50"

He handed over the money and walked over to a table.

"Well,aren't you going to sit down and talk with me? I did just buy your drink."He asked.

"Well,you did bump into me and so you owed me..but since I have nothing better to do." I followed him over to the table.

"So, what is your name?" He asked.

"_, yours?" You replied

"James Moriarty, but you can just call me Jim."


	2. Dancing With A Demon (2)

Chapter 2

It had been a day since you had met the pure perfection that was Jim Moriarty,needless to say,you were head over heels. The meeting had ended abruptly when he got a call from work and had to tend to the problem but you had managed to scribble down your phone number on a napkin and told him to call. No reply as of yet but you were staying hopeful, you had been in a state of bliss all morning and were heading to Starbucks again at your usual time. Hoping beyond hope that you would bump into him again, and to your surprise he sat at the same table as yesterday reading a book that you couldn't quite make out from where you stood. You took a deep breath and approached him,only to clumsily fall a few feet from his table. You heard a small laugh and he walked over,holding out a hand for you to get up.

"We really must stop falling into each other" he smiled.

"Haha,yeah, sorry 'bout that" your face was a bright crimson but you were just relieved that almost no one had seen. "I suppose I owe you a coffee now?"

"Precisely! This will make us even from yesterday I suppsose" He walked you over to the table he was sitting at and pulled out a chair. "Join me why don't you?"

"My pleasure" you said, once again captivated by his Irish brogue.

"You're actually here at quite a good time, I was just told my schedule today is free, I wanted to call you and ask if you wanted to go out somewhere but I was unsure of whether I had work or not." He said. "Would you be interested?"

"Sounds fun!I'll just have to let my room mate know I won't be home so she doesn't worry." You texted your room mate quickly 'Not gonna be home,out with guy from starbucks.' and turned your phone to silent.

"What was the book you were reading before? I saw you through the window but I couldn't make it out,the cover looked familiar though." You asked.

"Oh,this?" he asks holding up a copy of Hansel and Gretel. "It's just a copy that I got given a few years ago,I always have it with me,such an interesting concept..." He trailed off and stared at thin air for a while. "Sorry..that happens sometimes.." he sad shaking his head to pull himself out of the trance.

"I love that book, my parents would read it to me before bed,though it did always make me rather paranoid..leaving children in the woods and whatnot,I'd be a bit suspicious.." You laughed and he did too,to your relief.

"I've always liked kids books,though they're always innacurate...Like,for example...If Cinderella's glass slipper fit her perfectly,then why did it fall off.?"

"I see your point but then again 'true love's kiss' can bring someone back to life.." You chuckled.

"I suppose,but you shouldn't deny the power of love, _ however will you get a boyfriend with that attitude?" He smirked.

"I seem to have reeled you in okay.." I joked.

"Oh,but I think we both know it was I who reeled _you_ in" He laughed. "And to be honest I don't regret that one bit." he winked.

You laughed slightly uncomfortably.._Wait,hold up..he actually likes me?!I don't have a problem with that..at all..but I thought he was just joking.._ you think, doing a celebratory victory dance in your head.

"Why don't we head out of here,this place is a bit too bland for a thursday morning...lets go somewhere more fitting." He said,grabbing your hand and his laptop case, leading you outside.

He hailed a cab and ordered the driver to some unfamiliar street.

"I think you're gonna like where were going,it's a nice place..but it may take some getting used to.." his statement was ominous but you had come to trust him..you'd probably trust anyone who bought you a coffee and didn't judge your taste in kiddy books,but rather embrace it.

The drive was short and you found yourself at a part of London you'd never been to before. Jim took out a water bottle and looked over.

"Want some?" he asked. You nodded and he handed it to you,it tasted funny.

"This water tastes..weird" you said

"Oh,it's filtered..thats probably why..that can change the taste a bit..don't mind it."

A wave of relief washed over you..then a wave of something else..dizziness..the world began to spin and you suddenly regretting letting the man you barely knew take you to a secluded part of town.

"Jim..what the fuck..I feel really dizzy. You fucking put something in this water didn't you!"

He smirked "Oh come now _ don't worry..just go to sleep"

Everything went black.


End file.
